Strawberry Cheesecake
by CsillaDream
Summary: Gray makes Natsu a dessert in thanks for the pasta dinner he had cooked for him earlier... dedicated to Kris


**Csilla: So yeah, this is the creation of a conversation I was having with Kris (mosherocks4) today... I was hungry &she gave me Gray-shaped noodles *w* &then she came up with an awesome idea... which lead to THIS awesome idea**

**Gray: You ATE me?**

**Csilla: I don't anything except the desire now to make this dessert *drool***

**Gray: HEY WAIT!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Strawberry Chessecake**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Gray's P.O.V.:**

To say that I was a little nervous would be an understatement; I had finally worked up some ounce of courage to invite Natsu over without anyone figuring out anything... They didn't, I hope. Just wanted to return the favor of him making a meal for me... We had all just returned home from the guild after completing a difficult mission, not that I found it hard but Lucy seemed to be exhausted. **BUZZ!**

"Huh? H-He's here already?" I wondered out loud, sure that Natsu wouldn't be here until later; _does that mean Happy is with him? Just gre-_

I stopped mid-thought at the sight of seeing Natsu, alone on my doorstep; his scarf covering the bottom half of his face which was understandable considering it had gotten really cold since he left the guild himself. I invited him in, softly locking the door shut before following into the living room; "S-sit down... I'll be back," _Why was I stammering?_

I moved past him and into the kitchen to retrieve the cheesecake I had made yesterday; I quickly drizzled some strawberry sauce over the entire thing before slicing a piece for both of us. I grabbed two forks from the silverware drawer and two small plates; placed a piece on each of the plates before carrying everything back into the living room. Natsu had his back to me but at least he was sitting; as if sensing my presences he spoke: "You don't need to be nervous around me, Gray... Nothing is going to change how I feel about you," gently.

_Damn... what did Lucy say he was... oh yeah, uke!_

I relaxed a little as I sat down next to him, placing both plates on the coffee table in front of us; Natsu's gaze dropped onto the dessert in front of us: "You made those?"

I watched as he licked his lips hungrily before answering him: "Of course," cockily, feeling a little silly that I was so nervous before.

I let him grab one of the plates and take a few bites before I tried anything; I started chuckling, hoping he would stop eating long enough for me to try something.

"What's so funny, Gray?" _God I love how he says my name_ "Do I have something on my face?" **Oppertunity!**

"Mhm~ I'll get it for you," I offered, knowing he'd take it.

With a nod from my boyfriend, I leaned in with my finger coated with some strawberry sauce I had swiped off my own piece; purposely sliding it against Natsu's cheek. His eyes flew open; "H-hey wait! You just put something there!"

I chuckled, licking my finger clean before holding his face still; "Stay still~" I whispered before licking the strawberry sauce off his cheek; I could see his face turning bright red in the process.

"Did you enjoy the cheesecake?" I smirked, watching a thing of irritation flash across my boyfriend's face.

"H-How c-could I with you licking me?" He stammered, attempting to flail his arms in the arm that were quickly pinned behind him.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it, eh Nat~su" I lowered my voice enough that I could see his shoulder shutter.

"I-I-I d-didn't s-say... t-that..." I could see his eyes darting lower on my face and onto my lips.

I closed the distance between our mouths, gracefully completing his unspoken request; our mouths moved against one another for a bit before I broke away whispering: "I love you, Natsu"

Natsu's face darkened as a newly-formed blush dusted his cheeks before he spoke: "I love you too... Gray,"

"Do you think we should finally tell someone?" I asked him, wanting to trap his lips again.

"No, let it be _our_ little secret~" I kissed him again; our desserts soon forgotten on the coffee table before us.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Csilla: So yeah;; I know it might suck but... it was worth it~**

**Gray: Do you want a piece of strawberry cheesecake? *offers a slice***

**Csilla: OuO R-Really?**

**Gray: No! *runs and hands it to Kris***

**Csilla: ;A;**

**Gray: THAT'S FOR EATING THE ME-SHAPED NOODLES!**

**-Reviews please-**


End file.
